Love Over Liquor
by rainerspaige
Summary: A different approach to 1x09. What if Rainer took to a different outlet other than hitting the bottle? Raige.


Love Over Liquor

 **A different approach to 1x09. What if Rainer took to a different outlet other than hitting the bottle? Raige.**

The apartment felt cold and empty. For the first time, Paige Townsen felt utterly alone. Jake was gone, Cassie had just officially left. She didn't even feel like going to this movie premiere but here she was sitting in her green gown anyway. Yet here she was, getting the last of her makeup put on when there was a knock on the door. Part of her would assume it would be Cassie, maybe she had forgotten something or maybe she was going to tell Paige she wanted to move back in, yet it wasn't Cass she saw.

A shaken Rainer Devon was revealed to be on the other side of the door.

" _Rainer_? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the premiere?"

"Yeah I probably should be." He took a double take, pausing to fully glance at her. Even in his current, stormy mental state, he was still breathless just looking at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She instinctively pushed a curl back from her face as her cheeks threatened to flush scarlet. He was still in a t-shirt and pants. Nothing like the suit he was supposed to wear tonight. And, had he been crying? Something seemed off. "You look awful, what's wrong?"

"I feel like getting drunk." Came his hoarse reply, his voice cracking with each word, as he walked further in. The door shut behind them as he softly paced. "Like not just drunk, completely shitfaced. Blackout drunk. And I don't think that's the wisest choice."

"Here come sit down, before you fall over or worse." She motioned towards the couch as she sat down, patting besides her for Rainer to follow her lead. Luckily, he did. "So want to tell me what happened? You don't have to by the way."

"It's better to be talking to you than a shrink." He quipped. "So it turns out, the person I thought was my dad, isn't. It's Alan Mills, and my mom hid him from me. For my entire life." His words were bitter and cold, sputtered out in one single breath.

All he wanted to do was remember earlier in the day, when it was just Paige and he. Practicing for that scene, how close their bodies were pressed against each other. But now all he could fucking think about was this huge life altering secret and a cold ice beer. Maybe a few shots of vodka. God he was fucked up.

"Woah your dad is still alive?" She sat back in shock, nodding along yet confusion was evident on her face. As far as she knew, Rain's father was dead. And suddenly, just like that, he was alive and well. "Thats understandably a lot to take it...That's a good thing right?"

"Good in the long run yeah I guess, good right now, I'm not so sure. Part of me wishes I never found out. I can't look at my mom the same way again. It hurts too much." He ran a hand through his hair as he let out a loud sigh. "And I was just sitting in my house staring at a bottle, waiting to just become numb again. Pathetic right?"

"It shows you're human. Have you talked to someone else since you've found out?"

"Not really no. I got in my car and drove straight here." She couldn't help but smile at that fact. He obviously trusted her enough to confide in her like this.

"Let's do something else to take your mind off it? You just need to focus on something other than the urge to drink."

Oh he was focusing on something alright. On how pink and kissable her lips looked right now. On how easy it would to just lean over and kiss her.

"We could run through our lines? I mean sure it'd be awkward considering the scene we need to shoot tomorrow is the sex scene, but-"

Just as she was about to suggest something else she was cut off as Rainer leaned all the way over and pressed his lips firmly to hers. They settled there for a few seconds before he pulled away, muttering a sheepish "Sorry" as he sat back across from her. "You were rambling a bit." It was cute rambling, but still a lot to take in at one time.

"T-That wasn't part of the script. Well not yet anyway." Blurring out the first thing to come to mind doesn't always help. It just made Paige feel even more awkward. But Rainer laughed nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah I guess it's not. But it is keeping my mind off alcohol." His lips grazed hers once more. "I'm not even thinking about drinking right now."

"Does that make me a substitute, another high?" There was a lightness to her voice as she teased him.

"Or a remedy. A solution to all this. The one _good_ thing throughout all this." He let out a breath as he dared to continue to voice his thoughts aloud. "I felt so betrayed by my mom. So unloved. I mean how can she say she loves me and then go and lie to my face every day for over 20 years? How can you do that to someone you claim to love?"

"I-I don't really know Rain."

"You're the only _good_ person left P.T. genuinely good. Just stay that way. Please?" Now it seemed the tables had turned. He was the one rambling. "Don't let this town and the fame and this industry try to fuck you up as well. You're perfect just the way you are."

Silence filled the air as Paige sucked in a breath. He was staring at her with such intensity, it was challenging to look away. Then she surprised the both of them by scooting closer to him, pulling them closer together by resting a hand under his chin and finally closing the distance between them once more.

A nice and slow kiss, that had Rainer desperately wanting more and reaching to place his hands on the small of her back.

Finally, after air become a necessity, they pulled away from each other, breathless and hearts beating rapidly.

"I could get used to this." Did those words really just slip out of his mouth? Yep, he was mentally kicking himself for admitting such a thing, but he couldn't help it. She was driving him crazy in the best way possible.

"We should get ready to go soon." Paige cleared her throat, but it was clear she was fighting back a grin. He could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Before they knew it they were both being ushered into a car to go to the premiere of Jordan's big movie.

"Rainer stop messing with your tie." Paige's scold was front and center as he fought back a chuckle. Her face was scrunched up in frustration. It was adorable in the simplest of terms.

She leaned over and tightened the tie around his neck, anything to get him to stop fidgeting with it. "Happy now?"

"I like having you this close to me." Luckily there was nobody in the back with them and the words were whispered back and fourth.

"You're such a dork." His words were met with an eye roll from the redhead. Rainer Devon, ever the charmer. "I like it too."

"Showtime kids." The driver spoke him as they reached the red carpet entrance.

Rainer was glad he could truly be there for his friend, and his mind was almost completely turned around. It was clear. He didn't need a drink. He needed to be surrounded by support. And needed to be able to show support in return.

Paige nudged him lightly from her spot next to him in the back. Her fingers found his, intertwining their fingers as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. The door opened as their setting became apparent. The noise of the press and the reporters here, the flash of the cameras. And yet all Rainer could focus on was the feel of Paige's hand in his.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
